schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Think About Safe Sex!
Think About Safe Sex! Imagine yourself being pregnant while being a teen. Picture having to change diapers while your friends are out having fun watching a movie. Imagine having to sit in class pregnant. There is a girl at ESCHS named Angalee she has experience in this case of teenage pregnancy. Her life is difficult in school because she often has to use the bathroom. She has a hard time concentrating on her school work. Its important that if teenagers engage in sex they practice it safely. Teenage Problems With Safe Sex Outside Of E.S.C.H.S According to the article " Teen Sex And Pregnancy" (3/2/2006) from Guttmacher Institute's website it reported, "Most young people begin having sex in their mid-to-late teens about 8 years before they marry; more than half of 17 year olds have had intercourse." This is saying that teenagers are having sex at a young age and not waiting to get marry and make sure its the right person to have intercourse with. In The 1995 National Survey of family growth and 1995 National survey of adolescent males, it said that 14% teens have miscarriage, 30% have abortions and 56% give birth. Also that 51% of female's and56% males have intercourse at the ages 15-19. 24% of females have sex at the age of 15, 16% at the age of 16,52% at the age of 17, 65% at the age of 18, and 77% at the age of 19. As for the guys 27% at the age of 15, 45% at the age of 16, 59% at the age of 17, 68% at the age of 18, and 85% at the age of 19. The 411 In ESCHS Now Angelee feels that safe sex is important, and if you are not safe there are many consequences such as getting pregnant or missing out on teenage things. She believes that students may get pregnant "to show off or just to fit in". They don't realize the consequences "because they don't actually know what life is all about with kids! They probably do it because they want to be like others or just don't know what is going on". In ESCHS a girl named Iesha was talking to her friend Chareleen and stated that "safe sex is wack". East Side Student Latisia claims that all students should have safe sex, " Unless you married and you are over the age and both of you are tested for all kinds of STDs. I suggest you not to be silly and always wrap his willy."The nurse at ESCHS, Millie, stated, "To use protection because it might give you STD's and you might end up with a child." Also Natasha Wadley, a teacher at ESCHS, stated, "Always have safe sex no matter what, and also to try to hold up on having intercourse." In ESCHS people from Peer Health Exchange come into the school and talk about safe sex and also the consoquenses it has if you arent safe. Also the dean Samson and the 9-12 grade counselor told them that they have condoms to give them if they need them. It will be totaly confedetial if they ask them for condoms. They won't be able to tell anyone, no parents, students, teacher, not even the principal. Teen Pregancy Can And Will Change Your Life! If a person stared to have kids at a young age it will change their life. You wont be able to have fun any more such as, hang out with friends, go to the movies, spend time with your boyfriend, go to school, read for a few hours, or talk on the phone, etc. You are going to have to always be watching your child feeding and changing diapers all day. And trust me it is not fun! Your life is going to change forever. Remember there are a lot of options in this case if you are pregnant one you can have a abortion, two have the baby and give it up for adoption and third have the baby and raise it yourself with the support of your family and friends. If you were stupid enough to get pregnant but you wasn't so stupid to think it was easy to raise a child alone this is the only option if you wanted to serve fries at McDonalds all your life. Just remember to think twice before having sex and or unprotected sex. As a ESCHS student Latisha said "Don't be silly always wrap his willy!!!!" It is also important that schools teach teenagers about teenage pregnancy. A Wikipedia article on child sexuality (3/2/06) claims that: "Countries that do not use progressive sex education at a young age such as the Netherlands do have much lower rate of teenage pregnancy then the United States and the United Kingdom."